The Curse of Precious Stones
by atoumatoutou
Summary: Frazel. Set after The Blood of Olympus. For most of her life – or at least during her first life – Hazel had had a really hard time living with her curse. But when she had met her friends, people she could trust, it had took a huge weight off her shoulders. Finally, she had found a family to accept her just the way she was. So why was her curse starting to bother her again?


For most of her life – or at least during her first life – Hazel had had a really hard time living with her curse. But when she had met her friends, people she could trust, it had took a huge weight off her shoulders. Finally, she had found a family to accept her just the way she was. So why was her curse starting to bother her again?

For days she had been preoccupied by it. She couldn't help but replay in her head that moment when her father had told her that her curse would be washed away by a descendant of the sea god. She remembered first thinking it would be Percy when he had arrived at Camp Jupiter all those years ago, and then at the end of their quest realizing it had been Frank who stopped her blackouts. But she had never known if the minerals she extracted for the ground were still dangerous or not, and that was haunting her again.

Hazel was completely lost in thought, her eyebrows scrunched up in contemplation. It didn't take long for her boyfriend, Frank, to notice her frown.

"Hazel? What's wrong?" he inquired, with obvious concern his voice.

Hazel lifted her eyes to his, straightening from her comfortable position in his arms. She smiled in an attempt to reassure her boyfriend.

"Nothing," she answered. "Just tired."

Frank didn't seem quite convinced. He sat up straight and looked at Hazel. "There's something you're not telling me, isn't it?"

Hazel sighed. "Remember what Pluto told me, about my curse?"

Frank leaned closer to her, listening carefully.

Hazel continued. "Well, I can't help wondering, what if he really meant more than just the blackouts? What if…"

"You think the curse of precious stones is gone, too?" Frank asked her, blankly.

Hazel lowered her head, ashamed. "I know, it's quite ridiculous. I'm probably too hopeful, and –"

"Let's find out," Frank blurted out. He looked just as surprised as Hazel felt about his suggestion. They stared at each other, dumbfounded, until Frank shook out of his stupor. Recovered, he continued, "You'll never know if we don't test it out."

Hazel couldn't believe her ears. "Frank, you realize it could be very dangerous if I'm wrong. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Hazel, it will haunt you forever if you never try," Frank answered. "Besides, I'm not afraid. I like cheating death, remember?" He smiled, hoping he would convince her.

Hazel almost gave in, _almost. _But there was too much at stake. She couldn't afford to lose anyone else because of her powers.

And so, she shook her head. "Frank, I – I can't. I can't ask you that much… I'm sorry."

Frank took a step away from her, disappointed. "I thought you trusted me. I thought you believed in me, Hazel."

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed. "I just… I can't let anything happen to you." Her eyes were watering. "I would never forgive myself if – if –"

Hazel broke down in tears. With each sob that escaped her, she released a little of the stress she endured the past few days.

Frank patted her back in attempt to calm her down. "It's okay, it's okay." His voice was strained; he was pained to see her hurt.

They laid there for a while, holding each other. They ended up falling asleep to the sound of the flowing Little Tiber and Hazel's muffled cries.

* * *

The next morning, when Hazel woke up, she was surprised to find at her side, instead of human Frank, a curled-up bulldog.

She sighed affectionately at her boyfriend's odd yet adorable ways, and left the room as quietly as possible. She wished she could go to a friend for advice, but everyone was busy these days. Percy and Annabeth had tons of studying to do, Jason was away at Camp Half-Blood with Piper and Nico, and Reyna went to see her sister to fix some matters with the Amazons. Hazel would have to work this out alone, and so she went to the place she felt the safest: the stables.

There, Hazel picked up a bucket full of apples, knowing the horses loved the treat. She approached them, moving towards a specific chestnut-coloured animal. It welcomed her with a hearty whinny.

"Hello, Ruby," Hazel responded, with equal enthusiasm.

Normally Hazel would call Arion when she wanted equine company, but she wasn't in the mood for his occasional unpleasant remarks. No, right now she needed a nice little friend, and Ruby was the perfect candidate.

Hazel had assisted to the foal's birth a few months ago. She'd been visiting her ever since, allowing each of them to become a source of comfort for the other.

As she was caressing Ruby's muzzle, Hazel let her mind drift back to the previous night.

_I can't let Frank sacrifice himself for me,_ she thought. **But he will resent me if I say no. **_I'd rather have him despise me than watch him die by my fault. _**Don't I trust him? Don't I think he would know better than this if he wasn't sure about the implications of his offer?**

Hazel spent most of the day debating over the possibilities. Finally, she made her choice, hoping its outcome wouldn't tear her apart. Now, it was time to tell Frank.

* * *

Hazel spotted her boyfriend at the archery targets. "Frank?" Hazel called, determined not to falter in her decision.

Frank turned his head in her direction, and watched her solemnly. Hazel walked up to him, confidently. When she stopped, they were mere inches away from each other.

"I've thought about last night's talk," she started, cautiously. She could see Frank was trying to read her expression, in an attempt to predict her decision. Hazel took his hand and, with conviction, spoke one word, a word that would weight so much.

"Okay," she said. "We'll do it, together."

Frank pulled Hazel into a hug. And so, they stood there, embracing each other, not knowing whether their story would end.


End file.
